Ficlet Corner
by bleachlover1999
Summary: Random, short, stories about the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. ALWAYS COMPLETE. T for in later chapters. Ficlet 3: Grape lollipops. He used to love these, didn't he?
1. Ficlet 1: Watching

Watching.

He'd always been watching, watching the fear in those expressive eyes turn into determination, the determination morphing into cold calculation, and the trembling in those hands steady into firm grip. He watched.

Blood.

The crimson liquid that all living beings had circulating through them. He remembered touching it curiously, only barely fighting back the urge to puke when his limb was covered in a sticky substance that gave a terrible smell. He hated it, but maybe not as much as _he_ did.

_He_ might've been surrounded by those blustering idiots others labeled as his 'friends', but he knew better. Friends were nice, and they were warm, but they were also suffocating. He was _his_ confidant, _his_ breath of air, _his_ loyal friend.

And, Leon thought, the partner of the World's Number 1 Hitman.


	2. Ficlet 2: Understand

He never really understood Hibari.

The teen was strong. He hated crowding. Those were obvious. And yet, he'd never actually understood Hibari, never understood what made him the way he was, and what he was thinking about.

Hibari was confusing. His strength was unrivaled by most, known infamously throughout Namimori, and his will burned bright and strong. But at the same time, he was weak.

Illusions were something he detested for a reason, after all. His mental structure was somewhat distorted, his view on this world corrupted and twisted, making it even easier for illusions to worm their way into his mind and fool it. That was a weakness, and Hibari loathed any signs of weakness. The crude way of constantly releasing flames to detect them was discovered through relentless training and trials, fueled by his raging hatred for those cowardly delusions.

In a way, Hibari seems invincible, as though not even the death of his closest friend would shake him in the slightest (not that he had any. He wouldn't be tied down by something like _that_).

But he wasn't. He was human, and he was mortal. Humans die, and humans get lonely. That was why he never understood why Hibari pushed others away when he exuded loneliness whenever it was just the two of them.

But in the end, it didn't really matter that he didn't understand him, Hibird decided. He would stay with Hibari, and that was that.


	3. Ficlet 3: Stronger

Grape lollipops.

He used to love these, didn't he? Fiddling with the sweet in his blood-soaked hand, Lambo took his horns off with his other, also soaked with the sticky liquid. No surprised really, since they'd been rammed into the bodies of the enemies, leaving big gaping holes that spewed out fountains of blood, corpses still sparking with left over electricity.

Like always.

He used to be so innocent, so ignorant of all the things happening around him, all the lives being laid down just to protect the future of others. Back then, he danced around in his cow printed suit, always annoying the others when their patience and wits were already frayed at the edges from all the anxiety and fear. Tsuna and the others almost lost their lives more than once already trying to protect him when it was his own stupidity that almost led him to his own death. He was stupid, he knew it, and he regretted it.

Sometimes though, Lambo yearned for those peaceful days when he played with Fuuta and I-pin, without a thing to worry about. Life back then had been so free and _bright, _untainted by the blood and gore of the Mafia world. He didn't need to worry about losing his life every second of the day, constantly keep an eye out for suspicious people, or continuously fleeing from place to place when things got out of hand.

But he still ran away in the past. Lambo could clearly recall when he'd been a weak sniveling brat, always cowering behind his somewhat-family and relying on the ten-year bazooka. Hell, even I-pin had been a lot stronger than him, able to stand her own against the lower Varia members and beat up people well her senior.

Now, he was stronger. Electricity (something that was becoming somewhat like a pet to him), danced around his hand as though to prove it, bringing Lambo's attention to his soiled hands. Yeah, he was stronger now, Lambo thought as he wiped the blood off on an enemy's expensive Italian shirt. He stared at the lollipop in his hand before dropping and crushing it with the sole of his boots.

He could protect the ones he loved, and he didn't regret it one bit.


	4. Ficlet 4: February 14

February 14, the day he hated the most.

Tsuna didn't get any chocolates from his schoolmates, other than the ones his Famiglia made for the 'Valentine's Day chocolate exchange: Vongola Style'. Sadly, he got one from Bianchi, filled with 'extra-love'.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were both swamped with sweets as soon as they opened their lockers or got to their seats. Yamamoto graciously accepted them while Gokudera either threw them away, out the window, or ignored them altogether (or fainted. Bianchi wouldn't want to miss out on personally giving her brother chocolate).

Ryohei received one from his sister of course, with a loud shout of thanks. A few girls that liked his 'type' gave him some too, even though they ended up half-deaf after the ordeal.

Chrome had, surprisingly, been thrown a pack of chocolate balls by Ken. He venomously denied doing so, stating that he'd only passed by the supermarket and bought it on the way. Mukuro would've gladly chowed down Chrome's home-made chocolate if it didn't have the shape of a pineapple. He got around that by cutting off the leaves.

I-pin, being the sweet little angel she was, made one for Lambo, only for him to ungratefully swallow the whole thing down without even saying thank you. But, again, she was a little angel and forgave him. On the other hand, Reborn kicked Lambo out the window, saying that it was basic manners to thank a lady for gifts, which made Lambo pull out the Ten-Year Bazooka. TYL-Lambo was heartbroken when he returned to the future to find a mountain of empty chocolate wrappers.

As for Hibari…

"Burn those. _Now._"

Kusakabe obediently wheeled the trolley overflowing with roses out of the room to the incinerator. Hibari wiped his red nose with a handkerchief, sniffing irritably.

Damn allergies and stupid holidays.


	5. Ficlet 5: The Horror

Dino gaped at the sight in front of him in horror, hands slapped over his face. He peeked out through the cracks between his fingers. "W-what?"

"Dino-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, surprised, as he looked up from his lunch. Gokudera glared at him from beside his boss, chewing with his mouth full.

"J-just visiting," Dino replied weakly, attempting to sit down, only to miss the seat and fall quite ungracefully onto the ground. Right, his men went to grab some drinks. "By the way, w-what are you guys e-eating?"

"Hm? Oh, this?" Yamamoto grinned, holding up a dinosaur-shaped chicken nugget with his chopsticks. "Hibari changed the lunch menu!"

Said teen walked past, savagely biting the chicken nugget's head off with a death glare directed at Dino.

Dino screamed.


	6. Ficlet 6: No Superman

Why did Hibari even keep him around?

Unlike the violent prefect, he didn't have any special abilities, physical or supernatural. He knew all too well that he was pretty much just a burden to Hibari whenever he was within a 20-meters radius of a fight the teen was engaged in. He couldn't survive being blast through a wall, stabbed in the guts, or being shot a dozen times by a weapon that might as well be as dangerous as a nuclear bomb (or maybe more, but it's not like anyone's going to go up to Xanxus and ask for permission to measure the power of his Flame of Wrath. Well, no one sane).

He didn't have monstrous strength like the Vongola Guardians. Fuck, he wasn't some kind of freaking super-hero! Well, they kind of were though, what with having prevented the end of the world more than once… but that was beside the point.

So why did Hibari let him follow him when he preferred solitude over company (that probably contained a little untruth. Even Hibari got lonely, no matter how much of a monster he was). He was virtually useless to the aloof teen, only tailing behind him and offering what meager assistant he could.

Then why did he follow Hibari?

He shouldn't have any reason to be struggling after someone he couldn't keep up with, but he just couldn't tear himself away. Hibari hadn't been fazed or scared when he saw him, not like people used to in the past, back when he was still a delinquent. Hibari wasn't scared, and that was because he was much, much stronger than he was. He didn't even need to exchange a blow with him to know that. Hibari just seemed to emit an aura, the aura of the strong, a predator. He'd been beaten black and blue by Hibari, and the teen had whipped him into shape.

He smiled at the band pinned onto his sleeve as he turned a corner, spotting the fluttering corner of a black jacket. He ran to catch up to his leader, ready to give his report.

He wasn't strong, he wasn't smart, and he most certainly wasn't rich or anything, but Kusakabe would do his best.


End file.
